


Magical Diary-Trapped in another world

by frowerssx



Category: Magical Diary (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boarding School, Confusion, Drama, Gen, Magic, Mystery, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frowerssx/pseuds/frowerssx
Summary: Would someone without magic be able to hide within the walls of Irish Academy? Well, this is Kyle's story of how he managed it...





	Magical Diary-Trapped in another world

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea I came up with one day. I don't know if I will finish this story but let me know if you guys would like me to add another chapter :)
> 
> NOTICE:  
> This will be in the same universe as my other fanfiction (The Wolf and The Dragon) but in Freshmen year so don't worry they're will not be any spoilers for either in these stories. But there are mentions of my Other OC Luke in this.

My name is Kyle Lune, I'm a average sixteen year old. There's nothing special about me. Nothing at all. I was born and raised in the village of Vermont. I've never left the village apart from when my parents shipped me off to summer camp very year. I'm just a very normal teenager with shitty parents. My parents don't give a damn about me. I was their huge mistake. I'm not abused or anything. I'm more like a pet to my parents. They make sure I'm healthy so they don't get in trouble with the law. And like I said, they've always sent me to camps whenever I'm off school. However, at the age of sixteen, I'm too old for camps. Which meant that I was too old to live in their house too. Yup, I've been kicked out of my parent’s house. Not like I care. I've never loved them. I've always wanted to live with my grandparents, anyway. So that's where I'm travelling to. They don't know that yet, they won't know until I arrive at their door. My parents sure won't tell them. However, I decided to go camping first. I've always wanted to explore the mountains of Vermont. 

So with my large camping rugsack on my back, my red hair under my cowboy hat, I went up to the mountains. I've been camping for two weeks now. I've been living from nature and loving every minute of it. Eating insects, drinking from lakes or rainwater, making dens in bushes and trees. Even today, I think I've found the perfect spot to camp for another week before heading to my grandparents. It was up a huge hill. Like the biggest hill I've ever climbed. The journey up this hill was a challenge. There was a thick forest to go through and then up some rocks. I've never felt so fit in my life! But even walking up the hill is a challenge. It's so steep! However, I made it up. Years of climbing hills and mountains finally paying off. 

Wait a minute....  
Is that?  
No way!  
There a distance away in the middle of a huge field that was surrounded by tall trees, was an abandoned castle! I didn't know there was a castle up here! True, it's seen better days what with almost all the walls fallen down. But still, this castle isn't in any of the information about Vermont. In fact, I don't even know if anyone else knows about it. I could be the first one to ever discover it! Imagine the fame I'll get! Imagine the money from the newspapers! Sure, it'll only be a moment of frame but right now that's something I need! 

Smiling from ear to ear I walked to the castle. However, without warning my mind turned blank and my vision turned black and before I knew it I was back at the bottom of the hill.  
Huh...  
What was I doing again?  
I stood there for a while trying to remember when suddenly it hit me.  
Right, I was going to my grandparents house. Right, that's all.

Right?  
I didn't know why but I felt something. Like if I was missing something but I didn't have a clue what that was. I tried to remember but all I could remember was walking to here. In front of some bushes and trees that was in front of a cliff....  
Wait a cliff?  
Don't some cliffs have steep hills?  
"Oh my God" I whispered to myself. Didn't I find a hill moments ago? Didn't I go up it? Shit, I can't remember! Why can't I remember?! It feels like if that hill was a part of a dream. Something inside me is telling me it was a part of a dream. But the other part...The other part is telling me that it was real. But if it was then why can't I remember it? Remember the way to the hill? But do I want to go up the hill again? Who says this won't happen again? That I arrive at the top of the hill find whatever I found just to find myself here again? Like if...Like if I was teleported and my memory deleted. Like magic.  
Magic?  
Oh, Kyle...Mum and dad are right, you've got an huge imagination. Everyone knows that magic doesn't exist. Even those amazing magicians on TV know magic isn't real.  
Maybe I'm just tried...  
In fact, I am standing here like an idiot on shaking legs. I've done too much climbing today. With that in mind I set up camp and fell asleep. 

....The next day....

I woke up in the afternoon, got some berries to eat before I walked round the cliff. It still really bothered me. The dream of me climbing it's hill, felt so real. I have to see if I can go up it another way. The curiosity is killing me! Suddenly, I found a perfect spot that I could rock climb up. Oh sure, rock climbing alone and without rope can be deadly dangerous. I mean one fall from high enough would kill me. But, there is a reason why I'm the best rock climber my camp leader has ever seen! With that in mind, I started to climb. My backpack hidden in a thick bush (which scratched my cheek). It took three good hours for me to climb but I somehow managed it. Once on flat land I sat down and looked forward in confusion. 

There in the middle of a field that was surrounded by tall trees was an abandoned castle. Not only did the fact that a castle was on this hill, confused me. But the fact that I felt like if I've seen this castle before also did.  
Where have I seen this castle before? Was it in a film or TV programme? Wait, no, no that doesn't make sense. I don't think the locals know that this castle is up here. So where have I seen it before? 

Suddenly, a Squirrel ran in front of me from a tree before it turned towards the castle. I watched it, I've always loved these adorable fluffy animals. However, I jumped back on my feet when the Squirrel suddenly disappeared. It was a few feet away from the castle before it was gone. I meanwhile, couldn't believe what I just saw. Where the hell did it go?! It was right in front of me! I didn't see it fall down a hole! Taking three steps forward with my hand stretched out in front of me, I calmed breathing. There was a scientific reason for this.  
There always is.  
My fourth step blew that thought to pieces, just like glass would if it hit the ground. As there, right in front of me, my hand disappeared.  
Okay....  
This is definitely not a dream!  
This is happening!  
How? I didn't have a freaking clue! 

I wanted to run. Run away from here and forget everything. But my feet didn't listen, instead they walked forward.  
Well, this is it.  
This is an alien force field and I'm going to go straight into their territory. They’re going to do some horrible experiments on me before they kill me. Yes, deep inside I knew how stupid that sounded. That my imagination is running wild again but that didn't mean that I wasn't terrified!  
"This is how I'm going to die" I thought to myself as I felt a cold shiver run down my body. I quickly closed my eyes, knowing that I've passed the force field.

My feet kept moving forward while I kept my eyes firmly closed. I didn't want to see the thing, whatever it may be, kill me. I just wanted to be killed without knowing that aliens do in fact exist.  
However, my body hitting stone made my green eyes snap open just to see a normal looking grey stone wall.  
Okay....This wasn't what I was expecting. 

The wall was taller than me but not high enough that I couldn't climb it. Which I did just to land painfully in a bush. Before, I could push myself up however, I froze. Boots walked in front of me. There was someone or something stood right there. I couldn't move. Whoever it was could easily be a murder.  
"Everything is in order Headmistress" said a deep man's voice that had a very rich British accent (Which was odd to hear around here)  
I turned my head slowly just to see some white pumps.  
"For goodness sake Hieronymous, call me Petunia, there is no students around”  
“Yet”  
“Cheer up would you? This is a new year, a new start!” Ugh, even to me the woman sounded to cheery  
“Whatever you say” he man muttered sounding awfully bored before he walked away while the woman walked off in another direction. 

To say I was confused would be an understatement.  
Oh, I knew that I wasn't in the abandoned castle. I remember no walls being in front of it. No...  
I definitely walked through some kind of force-field and I was...Somewhere hidden. Somewhere I shouldn't be.  
But wait...  
Didn't that man (if he truly was a man) with the British accent say something about students? Like students, students? Is this some sort of school or camp? This didn't make any sense! Why would a school, like a normal human school, be behind a force-field?  
Unless...  
No, no Kyle, you know magic isn't real. Mum and dad have told you that since you’ve been eight. And unlike many things, I think they're right about that.

Suddenly, I heard more voices. Curious, I used my skills of sneaking that I learnt in hunting camp to shuffle forward a little. Still hidden in the bush I laid to watch in shock.  
I can't believe it.  
Humans, walked out of different doors. Some welcoming others while the others carried on where they needed to go. All of them were wearing horrible long grey robes that looked like a dress with different coloured cloaks. I saw purple, yellow, green, two different shades of blue and orange. So many colours was almost blinding. However, when I looked closer I saw humans with fairy and bird wings, cat or dog ears and tails, some other people even had rabbit ears! I even saw some people with pale skin, who weren't vampires just really pale people. But since when did people have wings or animal parts?  
Am I in some sort of mental school where all the students are crazy?!  
"Sophie!" A girls voice rang out happily making me turn my head to watch two girls run and hug each other  
"Clare!" The other happily cried in response. Huh, they're both wearing different colour cloaks. One had a blue cloak while the other had a green one. Do the colours of the cloaks have a meaning? Like are the two girls in different classes? But then how do they know each other?  
But then I suddenly realised something. These people, they had to come up a hill to get here, the same hill that I may or may not gone up. Plus they had to walk past the force-field. How could they get here so easily when I had to climb a freaking cliff! 

"Are you ready for another year of school?" One of the girls asked parting from her friend.  
Huh, so this is a school.  
"Yup! Another year to go and we'll be Seniors. But...I'm going to miss this place"  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. Irish has become like a second home to me"  
"Even with grumpy Grabiner?" The girl with the green cloak teased making me wonder who or what she was taking about.  
"Even with him!" The other girl laughed before they linked arms and walked away.

It was then I decided that I needed to leave. I clearly don't belong here and I don't want to be arrested or worse for trespassing. However, I simply can't leave my hiding spot nor can I stay here. Someone will end up kicking a ball near me or something and spot me. I needed a plan and fast!

It took five seconds of looking around to decide a plan of action. Some of the students looked like they were my age. Some even looked as scared and confused as I was. But I didn't care about that! All I cared about was getting one of those robes and cloaks. It was clear that they were the uniforms of this strange place. But where will I even get one? I can't rip one off from a poor person, I'll be spotted and make things way worse.  
In that moment, I looked at the buildings around me. It looked like the same building was surrounding this courtyard. The buildings were four floors but I could only sneak on to the first without being spotted. That is...If I'm lucky.  
I noticed that there was a door to one part of the building right next to an edge. The very edge I was hiding in!  
Oh, this is too perfect! 

Using the same sneaking skills as before I crawled to the door. While doing so I hoped that these people, whoever they were, didn't have some detection thing. But if they did, they would know about me already, right? I've already gone through they're protective force-field after all. So if they don't know about me after that, I doubt they would spot me now. Not if I'm careful that is.  
Once I was close enough to the building, I looked in a large window that was next to the edge....Just to see stairs that went upwards.  
Well shit!  
Who the hell puts stairs in front of a freaking window?! (The author on the Sims 4) Seriously, though, what am I going to do now? Well, I guess there is only one thing to do. I have to run inside and hope that whatever is inside the building is empty thanks to the commotion in this court yard.  
I haven't got a better plan than that.  
I ran inside of the building at lightning speed. The every speed that saved me from a bear, yeah, hunting camp wasn't always fun. 

Once inside, I ran around a corner just be welcomed by another pair of stairs. These ones went down.  
Okay, what type of school has a freaking basement?! No wait, why am I asking that? This school, whatever school it is has a force-field. A basement is the last of my problems!  
"Sore!" Shouted a boys voice which made me swing around and I smiled when I did. In my hurry inside this building I didn't see the tall metal changing lockers.  
This is perfect!  
Where else would a disregard uniform be but here?  
Oh, what about the lockers, you ask? I might have caused trouble with my lock picking skills in three of my camps before today. I learnt by watching my dad pick lock his safe whenever he mislead his key. Which was always the moment he needed to go in his safe. And yeah, okay, I may have been the reason he could never find his key. I just wanted to learn how to pick locks! Once I knew how I stopped messing with him. Plus take it as pay back for being a useless parent. 

Anyway, I locked picked the first locker and it seemed luck was on my side as there was a grey robe and a yellow cloak. I quickly got the clothes (uniforms went missing all the time during gym in my school, so this shouldn't be something to look into too deeply) and ran up the stairs. Why up? Well, my logic said it would be odd for a changing room to be in the basement. Even for this place. Once up the stairs, I turned to the first door I saw.  
Haha!  
A changing room!  
I quickly walked into one of the cubicles to be welcomed by a shower. Oh, this is even better! I couldn’t resist. I haven’t had a warm shower for two weeks! So I turned the shower to the max and enjoyed my shower. However, I couldn’t wash myself with anything but water not like I would use anything that was left here. Goodness knows who else has used it! Ugh, even the thought of that is making me feel so dirty! Once I finished, I got dressed in the strange uniform. Ugh, it really didn’t do anything for my figure. It hugs my arms muscles way too much, making me look stronger than I actually was! That was everywhere to! However, thankfully, the robe fitted me. It wasn’t too long or short. Whoever this belonged to was the same height and build as me. Smiling I closed the shower door just to pause for a moment. In the glass door of the shower I saw my reflection and bloody hell, I look like someone who hasn’t had a good night sleep or seen a hair brush for two weeks! This was actually true but still... I should really go to my grandparent’s house once I leave this crazy place though. Nodding at my reflection I returned to the outside court. Okay, just act normal, people don’t need to look my way, there isn’t a reason to. I’m just another student, one of them.

I was close to the door I saw most of the students walk out of when suddenly, out of nowhere (not even joying), a boy appeared in front of me. Oh, bloody hell, what do you want?!  
“Hi there, you look lost” he smiled with a wave. The boy was tall, about six feet, a foot taller than me but I’m catching up! I know I look like a year older than my actual age. Anyways, the boy had black skin, green emerald eyes with pale purple hair which was in a ponytail... He wore an orange cloak that had a wolf symbol attached to it. Curious, I looked down to my own cloak and saw a toad on mine. Oh, that’s good, I like toads. I looked up to the boy again. He looked around nineteen, god, students stay here for four years?!  
“Actually, I remembered that left something at the front gates” I said hoping that didn’t raise any suspicions.  
“Oh, you’re a freshmen! Welcome to Irish Academy!” the boy smiled  
“Err, thank you?” I said rather awkwardly watching how the boy’s eyes drifted down to my cloak before he smiled softly at me...Err, why is he smiling like that?  
“So you’ve already packed?”  
“Yup”  
“Where’s your hall?” the boy suddenly asked making me blink.

Oh shit!  
He’s somehow figured out that I’m lying!  
Shit! I’m so going to prison!  
However the boy laughed making me blink again, god, strange place full of strange people, get me out of here!  
“You must be a Wildseed” he laughed waving a dismissive hand not realizing that I didn’t have a clue what that term even meant. Hopefully it’s nothing bad. “Don’t worry, all freshmen Wildseeds get nervous and feel like you...However, as your Senior, it’s my job to make you feel comfortable. You don’t need to feel overwhelmed or anything. Irish Academy is the safest place you could be!” oh you’ve got no idea “Come on, I’ll take you back to your dorm”  
“Wait what?” I finally said “no! I don’t want to! I’ve honestly left something at the front gate!”  
“You have no idea how many times I’ve heard that today” the boy chuckled before putting one of his large hands on my shoulders and pushing me to the corner of the large school building where a black door was. “The black door is the boy halls, the white is for the girls, and the brown doors lead to the schools common areas, like your classrooms, the gym and the cafeteria.”  
Ugh, I don’t care!

“Lucky for you, your dorm is on the first floor!” the boy smiled still pushing me forward until he pushed me into the building with the black door just to push me threw another door which was yellow this time. Suddenly, I found myself in a corridor which had wood panels on the walls that reached to my hip before changing into yellow paint. Huh, this must be my hall then.  
“Henry! Hey, Henry!” the boy shouted before I watched another boy who looked like the same age as him walk in front of us. The boy was actually normal looking. He had brown hair and brown eyes and was the same height as me.  
“I found one of your tadpoles lost on the main court yard”  
“Again?” Henry sighed before he looked down at me and I was actually shocked that I didn’t see confusion hit his eyes. I mean, he hasn’t seen me before, shouldn’t he be questioning that?  
“Must have snuck in when I was helping another Freshmen” Henry said with a shrug “alright newbie, what's your dorm room number?" Henry asked as he looked at me.  
Well shit.  
Clearly Henry and the other boy think that I've already packed my things before wandering off and getting lost. Damn it! Why didn't the other boy just leave me alone?! This would have gone a lot smoother if he didn't speak to me just to drag me here!  
Just choose a random number Kyle, you don't actually have to go in the room.  
"Nine" I answered hoping that there was a room nine.  
"Nine? Huh, I thought only Manual and Philip were in that room...I guess Potsdam forgot to put your name down...What is your name?"  
"Kyle" I answered before I could stop myself. Damn it! I shouldn't have said my real name! I should have made one up!  
"Well Kyle, don't feel hurt by not being on my list of students. This happens almost every year" Henry said with a shrug. However, I wondered how a school of this size could be allowed to be so unorganised. It almost makes me wonder if I'm really the first trespasser here. 

"I'll show you to your room" the boy in the orange cloak smiled before he pushed me forward. Henry meanwhile, followed us  
"Heard you got a rare beauty in your hall" Henry suddenly said but what did that mean?  
"Yeah, a boy of line green hair and sapphire blue eyes. I'm going to watch him closely. I don't want people making him feel uncomfortable...Oh, by the way, Kyle, my name is William" William said on the sort journey to room nine. Once at the door, both of the boys looked at me expectantly. Well, there goes my plan of not going inside the room.  
"Go on, don't be shy" William smiled down at me  
"Manual is already inside, don't worry, he's as shy as you!" Henry smiled before opening the door and pushing me inside.  
Seriously, what is it with these people and their pushing?! 

I froze when the door closed behind me as I watched a boy jump up from one of the beds.  
Bloody hell  
He's one of those weirdos who has the cat ears and tail. Seriously, what is with these people?  
"Are you our roommate? I thought I was only sharing with Philip"  
"Apparently, someone called Potsdam forgot to write my name down on Henry's list"  
"Oh...Wait, where is your stuff?" The boy asked, his orange eyes drifting down behind my legs where a suitcase would be.  
Ugh, another awkward question that could get me spotted! Maybe going to prison is better than trying to blend in...Actually, no, no its not. 

"I've already packed. I didn't bring that much with me" I answered with a shrug, hoping that was a good enough answer. I didn't wait to see if it was. Instead, I asked the question that been bothering me for awhile.  
"What's with the ears and tail?"  
"Oh, you’re a Wildseed" the boy said with a smile but there's that word again. Wildseed, I wonder what it means.  
"I'm a species called a Neko. Neko means cat in Japanese. It means I have cat like features, like my ears and tail"  
"How come I've never seen your kind before?"  
"We prefer to live amongst nature but we live in the Otherworld and not in the non-magical world"  
"What's the othe-wait what? Non-magical world?" I asked in confusion, don't say these people believe magic is real.  
"The world where you came from. Where magic isn't used. It's forbidden. If a non-magical found out there was magic it would cause fear and they would start a war with us" the cat boy explained having no idea that I was a no magic myself.  
"Riiight, and this Otherworld...It's like where magic is?"  
"Yes! It's like the opposite world to this one. However, you’re not allowed there until your an adult. Children's souls shine like the brightness light and many magical creatures eat them. It's believed that if they do they get the child's magic which improves their own"  
Wow, okay, that was oddly specific and twisted. 

"I promise, I won't go there" I said just for fun because this otherworld must be a made up thing anyway.  
"Good...I'm Manual, by the way" the cat boy smiled holding his furry hand in front of me. Okay, that for has a good reason to be there, probably a geriatric problem. I mean there are people out there covered in fur, this boy is no different.  
"Kyle" I said with a smile shaking the boys hand politely. 

I didn't wait to get out of that room. I needed to get away from this place! I couldn't let more people see me! So, with the excuse of needing the bathroom, I went back outside. The courtyard still had students but it wasn't as full as before. No one took any notice of me. Why would they, I'm just another student going on with his day. I entered the first door I found just to see a large room. The glass doors in front of me told me that this was the entrance to the school. I didn't question why there wasn't a welcoming desk, instead, I walked out of the doors.

Oh!  
This is it!  
I'm going to get out of here!  
I walked to the gates, I would bring unwanted attention to myself if I ran. When I got to the gates I curled my hand around the handle and-  
"Ow!" I cried in pain ripping my hand away from the metal handle.  
What the fuck!  
The damn gate brunt my hand!  
Is this the work of that force-field? But that wouldn't make sense! Why would it let me through before and not now?  
Suddenly, a loud crack sounded beside me which made me jump from the gate.  
"What on earth are you doing, boy!" Shouted an awfully familiar voice. In response I swung around just to see a tall adult man stood behind me. A blue mist was fading around his body. But that wasn't the only thing that confused me. The fact that the man was wearing a black wizard hat that matched his cloak did. He also wore matching robes to mine but his didn't have a symbol and it was brown. 

"Well? What is the reason for touching that gate? Do you wish to leave us so soon because that can be easily arranged" oh, I know where I've heard that voice before! Deep with a British accent that you can't miss. This was the man in front of the edge, this morning. Didn't the woman who was with him call him Hieronymous? But...For one reason, I had a feeling that it wouldn’t be the best idea for me to call him that. His angry glare that's like daggers, proved that point. But wait, I could leave, like now in an easy way? Why do I have the feeling that this man is hiding something.  
"I have a feeling that you’re not telling me something, sir” I added the “sir” because if he doesn’t have a symbol on his robes or cloak that obviously means that he’s a teacher here.  
“Be that as it may, you haven’t answered my question” the man said his dark brown eyes staring into my soul which made me feel super nervous. Nervous because I knew I had to make up a believable lie, this man won’t believe just anything.  
“I wanted to walk through the forest” I said gesturing to the think forest that was surrounded the school but the man lifted his right eye brow at me. That made me panic, so I quickly added “I’ve always loved walking in forests at home”  
“This is not your home, here the exploration of forests is forbidden. The only time students are allowed out of these gates are on the weekends. However, even then exploring the forests is forbidden, the only place you are allowed to go on the weekends is the local mall...Now then, come along with me. I will take you back to your dorm room" the man said before walking forward. I had no other choice but to follow him. My one chance of getting away from here blew up in my face. Why wouldn't the force-field let me threw again? What changed? Why couldn't this work out like I wanted?! I don't know what to do n-wait a minute. Didn't the professor say something about going to the mall on the weekend? I just have to blend in this week and escape from this hell during the weekend.  
Oh, why do I have a feeling that, that sounds way to easy? I mean, how am I even going to fit in this crazy place? Well, I need to make sure about something first:

"Um, sir...This is a magic school, right?"  
"No, it's a school for the mentally insane" the professor answered and when I didn't say anything he looked over his shoulder to see that I took that seriously. Because I fucking knew it!  
"That was a joke...Of course, this is a magical school. Your parents didn't bring you to the wrong place"  
Right, my parents totally brought me here. I didn't climb a cliff. Which reminds me, my camping backpack is still hidden in that brush.  
"What's your name?" I asked as we turned for the door that lead to where the boy dorms were.  
"Professor Grabiner"  
Grabiner? What kind of last name is that?! 

However, I was back in Toad Hall. I wonder what being in Toad Hall means. Suddenly, Henry was in front of me and when he spotted me, he sighed loudly.  
"Did you get lost again?" He asked  
"I'm afraid that he was court trying to escape from the school"  
"I wasn't!" I lied "I told you, I just wanted to walk in the forest like I did back home" I said giving Grabiner my best fake angry glare. The reaction to it was another raised eyebrow.  
"And I explained that the forest surrounding the school is forbidden. This school is on top of a deathly cliff. One slip could easily lead to your death Mr....?"  
Oh shit, he wants my last name! Whatever you do, don't give him it! Just say your first name:  
"Kyle" I said with a small smile  
"I am not in the habit of referring to my studies at a first name basis. Either give me your surname or get yourself into more trouble. I am not bothered which you pick" Grabiner angrily said, his eyes like daggers and damn, his glare is powerful.  
"Clark" I lied but that caused Grabiner to look at me with an expression that clearly told me that he didn't believe me.  
Okay, how the hell does he know I'm lying?! Am I that obvious?!

"Lune" I sighed heavily accepting my fate and watching Grabiner open his book. Welp, it looks like this is how I'm going to get court as a trespasser. I'm so sorry Granddad and Grandma, I am now a criminal.  
However, I saw something flicker in Grabiner's eyes. Like if he read something familiar and important. Before he looked back at me, snapping his book closed. Whatever happened is gone now. Not like he would tell me what he saw if I asked.  
"As I expected, a Wildseed. Ten demerits for your actions. Do try and stay out of trouble" he said before he turned and walked away with a dramatic flick of his long black cloak.  
"Wow, he was awfully easy on you" Henry muttered behind me making me turn to him.  
"What are demerits?"  
"Oh, haven't your roommates already explained? Demerits are like a sort of reward system. Break rules and cause trouble, you will get demerits, like you just did. However, get too many and you'll get expelled"  
"And that's a bad thing?"  
"Of course it is! If you get expelled your showing that you’re not worthy to be in the magical world. If that happens, your memory will be taken and you'll remember nothing. Not your name, not your family, not even who you are. Nobody knows what happens to those students." Henry explained. And even though my mind was telling me this was a lot of rubbish, my heart told me to panic. I don't want that if it's true. Maybe everyone is wrong. Maybe magic does exist!  
That or I'm being dragged into a make believed word by these nutters.  
"But, I can get positive Merits, right?"  
"Of course! You'll get them if you do well in class, or pass exams and you can even help out the professor's....Anyway, back to your dorm, it's almost curfew" Henry said pointing towards my room. "And please, stay out of trouble tonight. You'll need your energy for tomorrow"  
"Why? What's happening tomorrow?"  
"Oh....You'll see" Henry said with a smirk I didn’t like before walking away.

I stared at the ceiling in the middle of the night. Thinking about the thing that confused me. Oh sure, the whole force-field thing still confused the heck out of me. And so did the students. But it's that Professor Grabiner that confuses me. He should know that I don't belong here. That I don't have magic. His book, whatever it was, should have told him that. But if that's true then why didn't he do something? Why didn't he just take my memory there and then? Does he think that I belong here? But that's crazy! If the magical world is real, why would it welcome a no magic? What use could someone like me possibly be? Is he allowing me to be here to see what I will do? To see how the non-magical world react to magic by just watching me? Surely he can't judge a whole world from just one person actions!

But, that's the only thing that makes sense. Which also means, once Grabiner decides that I'm not useful anymore, my memories will be taken.  
I definitely need to get away from here and fast! 

....The next day....

I was rudely woken up in the morning. Not by my roommates, they were still in bed too. Oh no, by Henry. He slammed our door open and started to hit a spoon on a glass cup.  
"Get up freshmen! It's time for assembly!"  
"Assembly?" I heard Manual asked before I covered my head with my pillow but that didn't block out Henry's loud voice.  
"You'll see but first you need to get breakfast! So get up! I'll be back in ten minutes and if you’re not ready or still in your bed, I will get you ready by force!" Henry almost shouted before he left the room with an awful loud slam of the door.  
I heard Philip groan loudly. I met him before he went to sleep. Thankfully, he looked like a regular human with no extra wings, tails or ears.  
"I guess we don't want to wait if he means that" he said and with a sigh which made me get ready for the day, because I agreed with him. 

As I walked behind my roommates I thought about my uniform. I can't keep wearing the same uniform, the thing smells bad as it is. But what could I do about it? Go to Grabiner and be like "hey, since I'm your social experiment can you please provide me with more uniforms? Yeah, I might have to actually do that but in better way than that. I was shocked but glad when we were lead into a cafeteria by the older students. At least we got to eat before the assembly. I watched my roommates go and sit with other students, none of them offering me to join. But I didn't care. I'm not here to make friends. I'm here to escape and at the moment I can only do that on the weekend mall trip.  
So, I decided to sit on the table that was away from the crowd of students. Straight away, I saw a menu and picked it up wondering where I would go once I picked what I wanted. Confused, I read the menu which was normal until right at the end. Usually, I liked instructions, but these ones didn't make sense.  
"Once you have decided your meal, please press your index finger on its name for five seconds"  
Err, what?  
"It must be some type of tablet" I thought while ignoring the fact that the menu in my hands wasn't heavy like a tablet was meant to be. 

I pressed my finger on the option of Jam and Toast for five seconds before placing the menu back on the table. It must be an order your meal and wait to be served sort of thing here. Which I didn't mind at all. I used to hate waiting in the long queue in my old school.  
I was looking down at the table watching my fingers tap on it. That was until something impossible happened.  
There right in front of my hands, my choice of breakfast suddenly appeared in front of me.  
The only response I had to that to was to fall out of my chair in shock.  
Okay, that just happened!  
"Easy there, Kyle" laughed a gentle voice that I recognised as Williams. The older boy in Wolf Hall. Before he gently placed me back into my chair.  
"That...That was...but..." I stuttered out not able to talk because of the shock.  
There was no way I could come up with a logical reason for that!  
"First time seeing magic, huh? Don't worry, you're not the only one" William said nodding his head towards the other side of the room. Other Freshmen were staring at their plates in amazement. I however, wasn't amazed. I was confused, shocked and terrified all at once. Magic was actually real?! And this place was actually a school were magical child learn how to use it?! That only means that I am some kind of social experiment. No doubt these people want to come out of hiding but they won't until they know that they're safe. Which made me wonder. How many magical schools are there, and how many have trapped a non-magic like me in the school to see how they would react?! 

This sucks! I never wanted to be here or be a part of some twisted experiment!  
I should never have climbed that cliff!  
"Wait until your first class tomorrow, you'll see a professional do magic. And by next week you will be doing your own spells!"  
No, no I won't. I don't have magic like any of you.  
"Now, eat up, the assembly is going to start soon" William said with a smile before he walked towards other shocked students.

I couldn't eat, how could I? I'm trapped in a magical school fearing the day when I'm not of use to them anymore. True, I've never had a good life thanks to my parents. But the thought of being dumped back home with no memory terrified me. Everyone knows that not all the mentally ill are well cared for. What would happen to me when I don't have any memory? Where would I even begin?  
Maybe I should just go to Professor Grabiner and get my memory taken now. There's no point waiting for it to happen. Yeah, I'll do that. He'll be at the assembly, right? 

....Twenty minutes later....

All the freshmen, including me, were shown into the gym where we all sat on the floor. I looked around the room for Professor Grabiner but he was nowhere to be seen. Why wasn't he here? Where else would he be? Suddenly, an old smiling woman stood in front of us. She had a grey hat that had a green ball attached at the end, and wore rather revealing pink top with a green gypsy dress. She looked like she wasn't truly seeing any of us. Her expression was awfully happy and her green eyes shined awfully bright.  
"Welcome to Irish Academy! It's always so refreshing to see new students...Some of you have waited for this moment all you lives while for others, this is a new journey into the unknown. My name is Professor Potsdam and I'm the headmistress-" I zoned out whatever else she was saying as I just stared at her.

She's the headmistress? This is perfect! I can talk to her, surly she knows who and what I am. Yes, horrible dread fills my body when I think about my memories being taken and what could happen to me afterwards. But, like I said. I rather they do it now. It's not fair for them to trap me like this. To expect me to be a part of their world just for them to basically kill me. No, I won't be a part of this, whatever this is! 

When the headmistress was finished talking an older student shoved what looked like a journal into my hands. But I didn't care about that!  
I quickly ran to her and before I could even say anything, she spoke:  
"Ah, you must be the white horse among the zebras" she smiled making me blink for a second before realizing she knew who I was and that I didn’t have magic  
"So, you do know"  
"There isn't anything that happens in this school that I don't know about, dear"  
"Why am I here?" I asked glaring at her.

"It's a part of your destiny"  
"I don't belong here"  
"You may not have the skill or core for performing magic but perhaps your gift's lay somewhere else"  
"What does that even mean? Why would you or anyone else accept someone without magic into their world?"  
"Perhaps even those who are without magic are needed for this world. You have something that no one else in this school has. Something that everyone needs" the headmistress said before walking off.

I was so confused about what she said that I didn't follow her. Instead I stood there like a statue. What on earth did she mean? What could I possibly have that no one here has got? I don't have magic, I don't even know anything about magic but I belong in its world? How the hell does that make sense?!

A gentle tap on my shoulder made me turn. A girl was stood there. She had long and curly brown hair that reached to her hips, big brown eyes with a pretty face. I looked at her cloak; it was light blue with a Butterfly Symbol.  
Oh...This must be one of the girl halls.  
"You looked confused, can I help?"  
"I...I don't know" I stuttered out honestly.  
"Why don't you have your first week of classes with me?" The girl said but that made me snap out of my haze.  
"Wait, what?"  
"It's time to decide our schedule for the week" the girl said slowly and looking at me like if I was an idiot. "Didn't you listen to Professor Potsdam?"  
I felt my face answer her question before any of my words could as I paled.  
The girl huffed in annoyance, yup, she definitely thinks I'm a idiot.  
"First rule, always listen to your professors. You're lucky I picked to do all the classes in the Penrachromatic system"  
"The what?"  
"Oh for goodness sake" the girl huffed quietly but loud enough for me to hear and by her expression I was meant to. Suddenly, she opened her journal to write something down before ripping the paper out and shoving it into my hand. 

"Read that book tonight, it will tell you everything you need to know...Meet me in the cafeteria tomorrow morning" the girl quickly said before walking off. Wait, isn't she going to show me where the library is?!  
Oh great, I don't need problems like this!

Signing I walked out onto the main court yard and looked around. Okay, where is William or Henry when I need them? Suddenly, I spotted pale purple hair in a ponytail with an orange cloak. Haha, William, perfect!  
"William!" I shouted while I walked towards him. On my way, I watched him give a loving tap on a girls shoulder before he walked towards me. Huh, that must be his sister, I wonder what hall green is.  
“Hey Kyle, what can I do for you?” he asked with a smile  
“Please can you show me where the library is?”  
“Of course!” and with that he walked forward and I followed him as I did so I asked  
“So, erm, what hall is green?”  
“Horse. Purple is Snake Hall, light blue is Butterfly, dark blue is Falcon and I think you know what orange and yellow are”

Once William showed me the library (which was on the third floor of the gym building) I got the book the girl wrote down. It was strange...Never before have I spent a whole three hours reading. Not only that but the words in the book sorta made sense to me. The nature of the Penrachromatic system is so interesting and I couldn't help but to admit that science was wrong. Magic does exist and belongs in this world...  
Well, okay, I couldn't believe that one tree in the Otherworld world called "The Mother Tree" was the source of all magic. That it's roots somehow passes magic within the ground and air. Yeah, that was in the second book I read. 

The third book I brought back with me to my dorm room and that's how I was at six in the morning. On my bed, glued to a book. That was until Philip took it out of my hands at half seven after we both got ready for the day.  
"Hey! Give that back!" I snapped  
"The manuscript of the seven realms of the Outabeoneian Kingdom? Dude, are you seriously already studying Elf law? You do know that we don't learn that shit until Sophomore year, right?" Philip said handing me back the book.  
"Well...How about normal magical law. You know like magical human law?"  
"Sophomore year"  
"Seriously?! You think that we'd learn the laws first!"  
"Not my school, dude" Philip muttered as he walked out of the room. 

I signed before I remembered that I wanted to know what being a Toad Hall student meant. I quickly marked my place in the book before running after Philip, with the book tucked under my arm. Thankfully, my roommate wasn't that far ahead as he stood with a group of other boys in the outside court yard.  
"Philip!" I called once I was close enough. With a dramatic loud sigh, he turned to face me.  
"What?"  
"What do the halls mean? I mean, why and how are we separated into them?"  
"You know this nerd?" One of the boys asked. He was wearing a dark blue cloak that had a Falcon symbol attached. In fact, all the other four boys were in Falcon Hall.  
"Why is he a Falcon and I'm a Toad?"  
"Maybe, it's because you look like one" another boy said with a snort. 

All I did was raise my eyebrow at him. That was the best insult, he could come up with?  
"Just answer the damn nerd, Philip."  
"Alright...look, there's six halls in Irish Academy, three for boys and girls. For boys, you've got Falcon Hall" Philip paused there to gesture at his friends. "Falcon Hall, is the hall were noble and pure blood go. The students tend to be charming, huge nerds like you, and sociable. But, like I said most of them come from noble and pure blood"  
"Pure blood?"  
"It means that there isn't any Wildseeds in our families. We're all magical" one of the boys said  
Oh...That sounds like something an old age family would say. "We're all pure breeds here! Not a single drop of commoner blood here!"

"Then you got Wolf Hall. They're full of energy and they often don't shut up. They're loyal, outgoing and often found doing some kind of sports. Then you got us, Toads. We're the ones who are mysterious, shy, quiet but wise. Basically, if you're not noble or rich, you’re not a Falcon. If you're not full of energy can't keep still for five seconds with a stupid amount of loyalty, then you're not a Wolf. The Halls for the girls are similar. Butterfly Hall is where all the hot girls are. They have grace, charm and very sociable. They have kind hearts and will help anyone who needs it...Horse Hall, however, is full of energetic and adventurous girls. Just like Wolf Hall they can't keep still but usually you do see a few in the library studying. Then there is Snake hall...Yeah...They're also classed as mysterious like Toads. But I'd keep my distance if I were you. They're very opened minded and have a very...How can I say this? They often have very usual beliefs. But hey, if you're looking for a girl, who will keep you on your toes and keep you up at night wondering if she'll use you in one of her sacrifices. Then Snake Hall is for you! If you want a book loving nerd with a brain like you then go have a look at some Horses. But if you want a girl who is clearly out of your league, a butterfly is for you. However, if you're looking for a boy...Then look in all the halls because we're all idiots who think with our cocks" Philip explained but the end made me speechless. He seriously thinks that I'm asking this because I want to date? That's the last thing I want to do!

"Or if you'd like some fun with an old cougar or fox, then look in the direction of the professors" one of the boys laughed but that just made me go pale. Students can have an relationship with a professor here?! Even a freshmen?! What the hell is the age of concept in the magical world?!  
"Don't I have to be like eighteen? " I asked  
"Oh...He's a Wildseed"  
"Of course he's a Wildseed, you idiot!"  
"No, you can have sex with anyone, you're sixteen, a young adult. No one cares who you do it with. As long as you aren't forced to and everyone feels comfortable and wants it."  
"So...I can fuck like, I don't know...A dude who’s like a hundred years old?"  
"No!" Philip laughed, joined by the rest of the boys.  
"Even the magical world has limits! You can fuck any soul that's under the age of forty."

Yeah, that didn't make me feel any better.  
"Look...You can love and date who ever the hell you want. No one cares. As long you don't go marrying them then you'd be the talk of the school"  
"But...won't dating a professor do that anyway?"  
"Oh...You hear that boys? Nerd here has his eye on a professor" one of the boys laughed  
"I do not! I'm speaking hypothetically!"  
"Which one is it? Sunshine and perfect Dashwood? Or do you prefer the dark, mysterious and sternness of Grabby?"  
"I don't even know who this Dashwood is" I hissed angrily wondering how the hell we got talking about this, of all things!  
"So, you like Grabs?"

Ugh...They're not going to let this go are they? This will no doubt lead to a never ending cycle. 

With that in mind I pushed past them all and walked away, hearing them laugh. If any relationship is welcome here, why are they teasing me? It doesn't make sense!  
But God, I hope they don't make what they believe a rumour! I don't like anyone! Definitely not that Grabiner! He's old enough to be my father for fuck sake! 

I stormed into the cafeteria to find the girl I met yesterday. Soon enough, I spotted her sat on a table a few feet from the entrance doors.  
"That book you told me about was really interesting" I said as I sat down, feeling calmer already.  
"You read it all?" The girl asked looking away from her breakfast to look up at me  
"Plus, two other books" I answered placing the one I had in my hand down onto the table "started this one last night"  
"Oh...We're not doing Elf Law until-" "yeah, I know...My roommate has already told me"  
"But you understood everything?" The girl asked looking at me if she didn't believe that for a second.  
"Funny enough, I did"  
"Odd..." the girl said before looking back down at her breakfast. 

"So, erm...What's your name?" I asked. I mean, I can't keep calling her "girl" can I? Well, unless that's her actual name.  
"Huh? Haven't I already told you?!"  
I shook my head  
"It's Minnie, Minnie Cochran. And you are?"  
"Kylie, Kylie Lune"  
"Well Kylie, I've already sorted out our schedule for the week like I said. I thought we start with Blue Magic...You do know what that is right?"  
"The magic of illusion and teleportation. Plus magical shields"  
"Good...Then Green, Red, Black and then finally white. I think by the end of the week you will be settled in and understand what all the classes involve. And where all the classes are...That is, if you pay attention on where I'm taking you"

Geeze, she's really not letting go off what happened in the assembly is she? I had more important things to worry about!  
In fact I still do!  
"Aren't you going to have any breakfast?" Minnie suddenly asked softly but I just looked at the breakfast menu. The real question is, do I want to see magic again. A thing that isn't meant to exist.  
"If you can't handle magic now then how are you going to cope in lessons?"  
Damn it  
She's got a point there.  
William said if I do bad in classes I will be expelled and I really don't want to lose my memories! No matter how awful some are!  
With a deep breath, I ordered my breakfast. This time, when it appeared in front of me I didn't fall out of my chair. I just ended up jumping in shock and hitting my knees on the table. I seriously hope I'll get used to that soon... 

After we ate, I followed Minnie to our first class of the week.  
"This class is just for one hour right? What are we meant to do after it?"  
"Whatever you like"  
"Really? Why don't we have a full day of classes?"  
"Because we're only Freshmen. The professors don't want to overwork us and risk us forgetting everything"  
"It's a bit stupid though isn't it? One class a day"  
"You could always study after class" Minnie said and at that moment I looked down at the book I was still holding. Well, it looks like books are going to be my new friends. 

When we arrived at the classroom, students were already inside and sat at tables talking to each other. Huh, in my old school the teacher always let you in the classroom. We were never before them. I followed Minnie to the tables that were at the back of the class. Only they were free it seemed. But I didn't care, I've always hated being forced to sit at the front in class. However, as we walked past other tables, I saw something in the corner of my eye. I turned my head in curiosity. 

Huh...  
There's that boy Henry and William was talking about on the first day here. And damn...His hair was really lime green, like in your face lime green. There is no way anyone could miss that colour. Even his eyes stuck out. They were the bluest eyes I've ever seen.  
The two boys weren’t joking when they said this boy was a beauty. I'm not even gay and I can admit that he's freaking hot. I sat down next to Minnie just to lean towards her.  
"I've never seen anyone like that before" I whispered pointing towards the green haired boy.  
"Don't point, it's rude!" Minnie snapped in a whispered voice slapping my head like a mother would do to a naughty child. But, I guess she was right. Her world, the magical world, must be full of strange things that I've never seen before. I might piss off a troll or something by pointing at it.  
"And those looks are rare. In your world there is one in a hundred like Em. But in this world...There is only one in a thousand"

"Wait, wait, hold up. Are you seriously saying that, that boy is literally one in a thousand?"  
"Yes...But don't call Em a boy"  
"Err what? But he's in Wolf Hall"  
"Oh my God..." Minnie sighed in frustration looking like if she wanted to slam her head onto the table. But then she looked at me with that look again. That look that told me I was being stupid in her eyes. I swear, she's doing that look more and more.  
"Have you stopped for a second to think about the chance of there being more than two genders in the magical world?"  
"Err.."  
"The one you are calling a boy might actually be a girl. A girl who wants to be a boy. Or someone who sees themselves as both genders or can't decide what gender they are more comfortable with...plus, like I said. There is more than two genders in the magical world...Because of this we have our own polite, pronouns"  
"Which are?" I asked but then the classroom door opened slightly  
"I'll tell you after class" Minnie whispered as we both looked forward. 

I wonder what the professor will look like? I'm in a magical school, so who knows what will walk through that door. Maybe a fairy, or a neko, or even a vampire, or a animal that walks like a human. Maybe a ghost or elf. Maybe even a robot android! Okay, that's a bit silly.  
But it could be anything!  
Something cool!  
Something I haven't seen before!  
Something-Oh....  
Oh, it's just Professor Grabiner. Well, that sucks. Here I was getting my hopes up for an awesome magical professor just to end up with a normal looking human adult male with a awfully rich British accent. 

Let's hope the class is good.

The answer to that started as a no. Professor Grabiner started the lesson by explaining what the lesson would involve. True he explained it in a more dramatic way than the book I read did but it was basically the same stuff. Now I was the one wanting to slam my head on my table. That was until:  
"I guess it's time for me to see your lack of skills. I'm going to show you a very basic spell. I expect all of you to successfully cast this spell after I do"  
Well shit...  
I sure hope that "all" doesn't include me. It can't do anyway! He knows I can't do magic, that I don't even have magic! I lowered in my chair watching the other students pull out wooden wands from god knows where. They got wands? When did that happen?  
"Mr Lune, get out your wand"  
"I...I don't have one, sir"  
"Don't be ridiculous, all students were provided with wands” Professor Grabiner said a frown on his face causing wrinkles on his forehead. I wanted to point out how wrong he was but then I noticed his expression. Somehow his expression looked daring, like if he was daring me to say how wrong he is. He no doubt wanted that too, to give me demerits! Well, you can’t catch me out like that, sir! Oh no! I’m not saying how wrong you are, instead I’m going to show how wrong you are! No words are needed! With a smug smirk I checked my trouser pockets, its not like a wands going to appear th-wait, no, no way! Suddenly, I felt something solid in my pocket and I pulled it out and put it on the table. There, below my hand, was a freaking wand! How...How did it get there?!! How did I not notice?! Confused I looked to Professor Grabiner who was stood there with a smug smirk on his face. That bastard! He somehow teleported the wand in my pocket!  
“Now” he said before clearing his throat “if there isn’t any more distractions, let us start”

All I could do was sit in my chair awkwardly as I watched Professor Grabiner explain and show the other students how to cast a spell that would light up the tips of their wands. However, I got to admit, how he moved his wrist and hand was impressive. More impressive than the students movements that’s for sure. I watched as some students did the spell straight away while others struggled but in the end all of my classmates did the spell. All but me. I never even tried, what was the point? I don’t want everyone knowing I don’t belong here! I thought I got away with not trying until the end of class when Grabiner stood in front of my desk with his arms crossed over his chest.  
Oh bloody hell, why won’t this man leave me alone?!  
“Perform the spell you have learnt” he said when the last student left the room closing the door behind themselves.  
“You know I can’t” I said now everyone was gone and there was only us in the room. “I don’t have magic”  
“Try”  
“Why?! So I can embarrass myself in front of you?! Pfff, like if!” I snapped angrily but come on! I’m not here to be laughed at or judged! I’m not even sure why I’m still here! The headmistress said I have something that the other students do not but I don’t understand what that is!  
“I am not asking this of you to humiliate you. I want to see if my theory on what you are is correct. I have no doubt that you’re wondering that too”  
Well, damn, he’s got a point there.  
“Fine” I said with a loud sigh as I stood up and moved away from my desk “but if anything goes horribly wrong this was your idea, alright?” I said before I picked up the wand on my desk. Remembering how Professor Grabiner did this spell and the words he used I tried my luck at magic...  
And as expected nothing happened.  
“What a surprise” I huffed angrily slamming down the wand back down on my desk.  
“What a surprise indeed” Professor Grabiner said which made me glare angrily at him “you just performed the perfect spell just without the outcome of magic. Your wrist work was flawless, the incantation was spoken correctly...Mr Lune, you may not be a wizard and be gifted with practical magic. However, I think your skills lay in your mind. Knowledge can both be a dangerous and powerful thing in this world...However, I must be sure. This may be the act of luck...I will teleport books on your desk this evening, books that you WILL read during this week. On Friday evening you will join me in this room again to show me what you have learnt. Do you understand?” Grabiner said firmly making me feel like if he was some sort of army captain.  
“I...No, what about lessons? I can’t keep not doing magic in them, the other students will surly notice”  
“I will talk to the headmistress, for this week only you are permitted to not go to any lessons. But do go to the library during the day”  
“But won’t anyone notice that I’m always there and not in classes?”  
“Mr Lune, you are assuming that the rest of the student population is interested in your behaviour. Let me tell you that they are not. They will not notice anything because as you youth say “they don’t care”” geeze...My youth? How old is this dude? “if there is nothing else, you can leave me be”  
“Actually, there is one more thing...I erm...Don’t have any more uniforms but this one”  
“That has already been sorted, good day to you Mr Lune” Grabiner said gesturing to the door when he was finished. Well, that’s the most polite way anyone has told me to leave them alone! I reached to the door before I turned to face Grabiner.  
“Sir”  
“What is it now?” he asked with a sigh as he slowly sat down at his desk  
“I’ve already told another student that I was going to join them in classes this week. She has planned our schedule and everything. What do I say to her?”  
“That, Mr Lune, is not my problem” Grabiner said as he waved dismissively at the door now clearly telling me to get out. I opened my mouth to say something out but he was expecting that because before I knew it, I had a death glare aiming right at me. I tried to outlast it, I really did! But it only got worse as time went on somehow. Not wanting to risk Grabiner snapping at me with his words, I left the room. The damn bastard is probably smug that his glare worked!

However, once I stepped out of the room I was shocked by the sight of Minnie stood there waiting for me. Did she seriously wait for me all this time? Damn, now I’m going to feel awful about the whole not going to classes with her anymore.  
“What did the professor want?” she asked. Oh god, this is it! I need to say a believable lie! What will be believed here though?!  
“He said that it might be best if I understand the logic of magic before trying to physically cast any spells” there, that was half of the truth!  
“Hmm...I guess that might help you, everyone learns differently...Do you want me to get you any books?! I know some that may help you”  
“Actually, the professor has already got me some and I have a feeling that some is actually a mountain of books”  
“With Professor Grabiner it’s probably is” Minnie chuckled but she shook her head and before I could question how she knows that she spoke again: “anyway, come to the library with me and I will tell you the magical pronouns”  
“You think that’s something that’s mentioned in the first assembly” I muttered to myself not having any clue if it actually was, however, Minnie heard me.  
“I know...But what are we going to do?” she said with an annoyed sigh but wait, the pronouns weren’t mentioned? Seriously?! 

Once we arrived at the library, Minnie explained the magical pronouns to me. E means they, Em means them, Eir means their, Eirs means theirs and Emself means themselves. It was really simple really. When we were finished, we went our different ways. Minnie to wherever she went and me back to my dorm room. When I entered I groaned loudly at the pile of books that were sat on what was clearly my desk. Alright, it wasn’t a mountain of books but there was still six books waiting there for me to read! Philip was already in the room, on his bed, reading a...Oh my god:  
“Dude, seriously!” I snapped but all he did was place the magazine down  
“Chill out, its only The Top model not porn” he said before pointing at my desk “what about you? What all those books for?”  
“Studying of course”  
“Who gave them to you? They just teleported here” Philip said but I ignored him already knowing if I answered him, he would take the piss. Instead, I walked to my wardrobe and opened it, I smiled in relief as I saw piles of clean uniforms waiting for me. however, there was also some toiletries for me, a toothbrush with toothpaste but there was even clean underwear for me. I don’t even want to think about who got those for me! I was just so happy I could finally wash myself! I’m starting to stink! Straight away, I grabbed what I needed for a lovely warm shower but when I closed my wardrobe, Philip was stood there and glaring at me.

“I’m going to have a shower”  
“You haven’t answered me”  
“I don’t need to” I hissed walking towards the dorm room, thankfully Philip let the matter drop and let me have my shower. When I walked back into my room in my new pyjama’s, I went to my desk and started to read. I might as well do this. I don’t want to get into trouble on Friday, Professor will likely hunt me down if I don’t go to him myself.

Plus, if I do what I’m told to this week I can try and escape this place Saturday. I don’t care what Professor Grabiner thinks I am, I don’t belong here and nothing he might say will change that!

**Author's Note:**

> I totally ignored the fact that Professor Dashwood was a new Professor starting in Sophomore year in my other story. 
> 
> But anyway, This is it for now!  
> Please review, leave a comment~


End file.
